1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dump elevators and more particularly to a dump elevator adapted to receive a load from a fork lift truck wherein the fork lift truck is then used to raise and dump the load.
2. Prior Art
Dump elevators, including dump elevators for use in conjunction with fork lift trucks or the like, are well known and are often used in manufacturing operations, warehousing operations, and the like. Previously known dump elevators typically comprised a carriage adapted to receive a load from the fork lift truck. After the load is placed onto the carriage, power means are actuated to lift the carriage to an elevated position and then to subsequently dump the load into a bin or the like. Dump elevators are typically utilized where it is desired to lift and dump the load at an elevated position higher than is obtainable by the limited travel of the rack of the fork lift truck.
A major disadvantage of previously known dump elevators is that such elevators are extremely expensive to construct or purchase. One of the primary reasons for the high cost of previously known dump elevators is that the drive or power means to lift the carriage in the elevator, typically electric or pneumatic motors, are very expensive not only to produce but also to maintain. An associated problem of such previously known dump elevators is that the electric or pneumatic drive means often fail due to the relative complexity of the drive means. Needless to say, failure of the drive means renders the dump elevator inoperative, thus resulting in expensive work stoppages.